Redfields Can't Dance
by Little Lady Kunimitsu
Summary: Full summary inside. JillxChris later on.
1. Welcome to Hollywood! I mean RaccoonCity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, the characters or the songs I based off of! If I ever did, you'd all probably kill me.**

* * *

**A/N: Inspired by the movie "Cats Don't Dance". **

**Full Summary: Chris Redfield has come from his small town and is looking to make a living in the large prosperous town of Raccoon City as a member of the elite group called S.T.A.R.S. But the journey for him to get what he wants is a lot harder than he could've expected. But with the help of some friends and a lovely young woman by the name of Jill Valentine, he might be able to make his dream come true.**

**There will be some potential JillxChris and this takes place in 1996. Yay! Hope you enjoy it! Please read and review. If you flame me, I'll flame you back. **

**_

* * *

_**

Redfields Can't Dance

**_Chapter One: Welcome to Hollywood-I mean, Raccoon City!_**

* * *

"Chris, are you sure you're going to be okay going to this place? I mean, you've never even been there before."

"Geez, calm down Claire! I'm going to be alright. It's just a twenty-four hour bus ride. I'll be fine."

"But you have never been to this place before! Why can't you just stay here?"

"I'll have more of a chance to make a living there than I will here. Don't worry Claire, I'll be fine and I promise to keep in contact with you."

Claire hesitated, choking on her words and trying to hold back her tears.

"You promise?"

Chris smiled and nodded, pulling her into a tight hug. "I promise."

"You better or I'm coming to Raccoon City and kick your ass personally!" She began to cry, soaking his shoulder with her tears.

"I'd like to see you try," Chris whispered. He backed off from the embrace. "I got to go or else the bus will leave me behind."

Claire wiped her tears away. "Alright. Call me when you get there. And that Wesker guy better take you or else I'll shove my fist so hard into his gut he won't be able to eat for a month."

Chris laughed. "Alright, I'll tell you if he does."

A stout man with a ketchup and mustard stain on his uniform walked out of the bus. He adjusted his hat and pulled up his pants. Claire, and even Chris, looked at the man in disgust. Guessing that's the bus driver. Poor Chris is going to have a long ride…

"All aboard to Raccoon City!" The stout man shouted before he stepped back into the bus.

Chris threw his bag over his shoulder and smiled at Claire. "I guess it's time to go. I'll call you when I get there."

Claire smiled and nodded. "Cool…I love you bro."

"I love you too Claire," Chris said before hugging her one last time.

He broke from the hug after a few moments. He waved good-bye to Claire and walked to the end of the short line that started at the bus's entrance. When he stepped on the bus, Chris gave the stout and very foul smelling bus driver his ticket.

The bus driver wiped his nose on his hand before using the same hand to take Chris's ticket. Chris tried to smile politely at the man, but it turned out lopsided. The man smiled at Chris. "Enjoy your ride son," the driver said to Chris.

"Thanks…" Chris said quickly through gritted teeth.

Chris quickly moved to the back of the bus, as far away from the driver as he could. Thankfully, he got the second to the last seat on the bus. He placed his bag on the ground next to his foot and then looked out of the window. He saw Claire standing out there, next to a bunch of other people who were waving good-bye to loved ones that were on the bus. She saw him and waved at him, Chris returned the wave and smiled at her.

Then, the bus began to pull away, leaving everyone at the bus station behind. Chris looked out into the bus, a smile still on his face. There weren't many people on the bus. Everyone had their own section which meant everyone would keep to themselves. Chris looked down into his bag and pulled out a crossword puzzle book and pen. He opened the book and began doing the first blank page. _Time to kill twenty-four hours…_

* * *

The bus pulled to a screeching stop at the Raccoon City bus stop, twenty hour hours after it set off. Everyone stepped off of the bus in an orderly fashion. Once stepping off, they branched out to waiting family members or went off into their own little directions. When Chris stepped off of the bus with his bag, he looked around in awe. The city was huge, a lot bigger than Chris imagined.

Chris grinned and walked off. He looked at the watch that was on his wrist. It was one ten and he had to be at the RPD building by one twenty. He had to hurry if he wanted to make it there in time for the meeting with Captain Wesker.

"Crap!" Chris shouted. "I need to hurry! No time to stop at my new place now."

Chris flung his bag over his shoulder and began to run down the street. Then, he froze.

"Wait! I don't know where the building is!!!"

Chris looked around for the first person he could see and walked up to her. The first person was a young woman with long blonde hair and was wearing a white cotton dress.

"Excuse me ma'am! I need to get to the police department because it's my first day and I don't want to be late and all that stupid crap!" Chris said very loudly, very quickly and all in one breath.

The girl looked at him in confusion and she looked like she was going to scream "creep!" or something in that category.

"Um…it's down the street, take a left on the second street, follow that a block and then take a right," She said in a frantic tone.

Chris took her hand and shook it quickly. "Thanks you! Thank you! Thank you!"

He turned and ran down the street. The woman looked at him with a brow raised. "…Visitors," she growled before walking away.

Chris hurried down the street, humming a small tone to himself. "You can do anything if you try. The most impossible dreams can come true, if you believe it!"

He looked at an elderly person, who was sitting at a café drinking tea. The man had a large nose and was sipping his tea as Chris walked by. He waved his arms in the air and hailed a taxi, still looking at the large nose, elderly man. "This is my kinda town, it's as clear as the nose on your face! This is the time! This is the place! This is the time! This must be the place!"

Chris jumped into the taxi, which pulled up alongside the curb. A woman wearing a beret, covering her short brown hair ran up behind him. She yelled "Taxi!" but was too late, Chris already jumped into the taxi before her.

"Raccoon City!" Chris continued to sing. "Where the streets are paved with gold! Where the people never grow old! In Raccoon City! Raccoon City! Where robbers don't hide at night! They steal in the broad daylight! In Raccoon City!"

Under Chris's singing, the cab driver yelled. "Hey buddy! Quit your singing or it'll cost ya extra!"

Since Chris didn't stop, the cab came to a screeching stop and Chris was thrown out of the cab. Chris watched the cab drive away quickly. He shrugged and smiled.

"Guess the guy doesn't know how to have a good time," Chris laughed.

Thankfully he was right across from the Raccoon City Police building. He smiled and skipped along the crosswalk towards the building.

* * *

The woman wearing the beret stepped out of the bus and looked at her watch. Only two minutes before she was to be at her meeting. Even though the crossing light was red, she quickly looked left and right to make sure no cars were coming. There were none coming so she quickly ran out and across the crosswalk. She made it perfectly fine across, thankfully. She walked briskly to the large water fountain and realized that a man in a white t-shirt was blocking her way. Yeah, he was cute with his boyish face but she had a place to go to.

* * *

Chris was standing in front of the large water fountain. "Look out Raccoon! Chris Redfield is in town and is ready to kick all of you crooks' asses!"

He stretched out his arms and the bag he was holding accidently hit the woman in the beret behind him. That caused her lose her balance and fall in the water fountain the two were standing next to.

Chris laughed and ran into the building, not even noticing the woman he knocked over unintentionally.

The woman, however, did notice that action. Her beret floated in the water right next to her. Her hair and clothing clung to her now. A deep and evil glare was on her face as she watched the man run into the building.

"That son of a bitch is going to get it if I ever see him again…"


	2. Partners!

**A/N: I do not own Resident Evil. If I did, an angry mob would be at my house right now!**

**This chapter was fun to make and now it's reply time!**

**Stardust4: I updated it! Thanks for all of the support and fear the wrath of Jill!**

**Striped-Tie: Yay! I'm stalked again. I feel sorry Jill too. That Redfield jerk is going to get it.**

**Mquin: Here's the next chapter for ya! Sorry to say, but Weskre won't be in it for another chapter or two...sorry. But I hope you'll enjoy it in the meantime. :D**

**Now, without further adeu, here's the next chapter of "Redfields Can't Dance"!**

* * *

**_Redfields Can't Dance_**

**_Chapter Two: Partners?!_**

Chris burst into the office cheerfully with his arms stretched out and a smile on his face. He looked around the office of the S.T.A.R.S., the elite force that protects Raccoon City when the police aren't enough. It was relatively empty, except for four people sitting on the bench.

All four of them looked like characters, Chris could say at first glance. One was a grumpy looking fellow, with his arms folded over his chest and a very angry scowl on his face. Next to him, and next to the water fountain, was a young girl, who looked like she belonged in school still. She took the cup that she had in her hand, filled it up with water, and sipped it elegantly. On the other side of the grumpy looking man was another man. Unlike the other two, this young man had more a cheerful expression on his face. He was knitting what looked to be a miniature version of a blanket. As he knitted, he sang to himself a small tune that Chris didn't recognize. Next to the cheery man, was yet another young man. This one had a more scared and wrung out expression on his face and his body trembled nervously as he sat on the bench. In his hands were thin strips of paper that seemed to come from fortune cookies.

As soon as Chris walked in, the four looked over at him. Chris set his bag on the ground and smiled cheerfully at them. He walked up to the scared man and slapped him on the back, making the man back away in fear and yelp.

"How ya doing?!" Chris said happily to the group, mostly to the nervous nelly.

"Bored," the young girl replied nonchalantly, before getting a sip of water.

"I'm here to apply for the position that is being offered," Chris said.

"Well, you're not welcome here then…" The grumpy man grumbled angrily.

"Richard!" The cheery man snapped at the grumpy man. The cheerful man looked at Chris and smiled. "I'm sorry about Richard. He was just leaving."

The cheery man suddenly turned to Richard and pushed him off of the bench, making the young girl next to him laugh. Richard glared at the cheerful man, but did nothing. The cheerful man patted the now open spot next to him, letting Chris know that he could sit next to him. Chris nodded and sat down in the warm spot.

"I'm Joseph," The cheerful man said. He looked at the girl and began speaking very, very, very quickly. "That's Rebecca. Rebecca, new guy. New guy, Rebecca." He looked over at Richard and still continued to speak fast. "Richard, new guy. New guy, Richard." Then he looked over at the timid man. "Brad, new guy. New guy, Brad."

It took Chris a few moments to understand what Joseph was saying but then finally answered.

"Um…hi, I'm Chris."

"Nice to meet you Chris!" Joseph said, shaking his hand very eccentrically. "So…new in town?"

"Yeah, just arrived," Chris replied. "I need to talk to some guy named Enrico for the pre-exam before I can go to the head cheese, I heard. Is he here?"

"Yep!" Joseph answered. "He said that he was expecting some guy and I'm guessing that's you."

"Alright thanks!" Chris said politely before standing up.

Joseph stood up at the same time as Chris and held up his arms. "Hold on. Let me get you cleaned up a little."

-And immediately, Joseph began to dust Chris like there was no tomorrow. Chris actually wouldn't have been shocked if Joseph also gave him a good spit shine as well. After several moments of cleaning, Joseph was finished.

"There you go! Now good luck to you," Joseph said happily. He pushed Chris over to the door.

Chris smiled politely and nodded his head. "Um…thanks!"

Chris grasped the handle of the door to Enrico's office and walked in, shutting it carefully behind him.

Once Chris walked into the room, he was hit with the loud, quick talking of a man. The man in the large chair before him was talking on the phone about something Chris didn't know about. "Take a seat" was the only words that Chris seemed to understand and he did just as he was told. He sat in the chair that was ahead of the desk that Enrico was behind.

"Yeah, what it is?!" Enrico asked into the phone. "Huh? What?! We don't have anyone to transport prisons this time. And this time don't put the female prisoners with the male prisoners this time! Sheesh!"

Enrico slammed the phone onto the receiver and pulled out the clipboard that was on his desk.

"Redfield, Chris?" Enrico asked the clipboard. He looked up at Chris. "Hey you! You're Redfield, Chris aren't you?"

"I'm Redfield, Chris!" Chris said with a smile on his face.

"Heh heh, you have quite a lot of things under your belt," Enrico said as he lit a cigar and smoked it. "How would you like to be apart of S.T.A.R.S.?"

"That's why I came here, man!" Chris laughed.

"Excellent! You'll be an apprentice right now and then we'll see how you do in a week!"

"Awesome!"

Enrico got out of his chair and picked up a large pile of papers. He slammed it down in front of Chris and handed the youth a pen.

"All you have to do is sign-" Enrico said. "Here. Here. Here. Here. Over there. Initial that…"

And Chris began signing away at the forms and waivers.

* * *

-As the door to Enrico's office closed, in walked another face into the office. It was a woman, with short brown hair. Her clothes clung to her body like she was wet. The beret on her head was soaking wet and looked more like a beanbag. Her hair was covering her face. She took up a hand brushed the wet her out of her face, revealing her angry face.

Joseph gasped as he looked at the wet woman. "Oh Jill! What happened to you?"

Brad looked at her and trembled. "Did-did you walk under a ladder? B-broke a mirror?"

"Have you looked in one lately?" Richard grumbled, now back on the bench.

"Nah, a dumb cat crossed my path," Jill growled and she wrung out her beret over at potted plant.

"Hm…was he tall?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah," Jill answered as she began to ring out her shirt.

"Spiky brown hair?"

"Yeah."

"Brown eyes?"

"Yeah."

"White shirt? Blue jeans?"

"Yeah. Yeah."

"Combat boots?"

"How'd you know?" Jill asked as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh…very keen intuition!" Joseph giggled.

"Whatever…" Jill said as she rolled her eyes.

She walked over to her desk. Joseph followed her and removed a rogue thread that was on her shirt. Jill looked at him in confusion.

"Joseph, what are you doing?" Jill asked.

"Fixing you up," Joseph answered. "You'd want to look nice, in case you ever meet mister right."

"Yeah right," Jill answered. "I'm far too busy with the glorious job of police work. The glamour of tackling crooks."

"We all enjoy that, dearie…" Rebecca said as she took a sip from her water. "That's why we're here."

Jill walked over to Enrico's door. "Besides, I highly doubt "Mr. Right" would walk right through this-"

Before Jill could even finish her sentence, the door flew open and slammed her in the face. Enrico and Chris strolled out of the office, both having huge smiles on their faces.

"You'll do fine kid!" Enrico said. "You're the cat's meow. Right now let's find you a partner. Where's Jill?!"

The door closed and Enrico could see Jill. He walked up to her.

"Jilly, sweetie, baby!" Enrico said to her in a silly tone.

"Whatever it is, the answer is no," Jill replied off the bat. She began walking over to her desk.

"I'm in a bit of a jam," Enrico said, following her to her desk.

"Too bad," Jill said quickly.

"Need to find a partner for a young lad and I need a seasoned enough warrior to keep an eye on him."

"Hm…you?"

"No, I only fill in for the dashing, knight in shiny armor type."

"Frankly Enrico, I don't give a-"

"Jilly!"

"I'm an officer not a baby sitter."

"You'll get paid double time."

"Triple time."

"Triple time?"

"Nothing more!"

"You're pushing me-"

"No chow, no meow…"

"Fine, triple time!" Enrico shouted. "Here's your partner, he's new in town, be nice!"

Enrico pushed Jill over to Chris' direction. Jill ran into Chris' chest and she looked at his face, realizing it was the man who pushed her into the fountain not long ago. She frowned and walked away.

"Ugh! Forget it!" Jill shouted.

Enrico laughed. "Sorry, Jill. A deal is a deal! Now get over to the shooting range!"

Enrico once again pushed Jill over to Chris. Chris wrapped his arms around Jill's waist to keep her from moving and she had her hands on his chest. Chris looked down at Jill, begin a whole head taller than her, and Jill looked up at Chris.

"Wow…" Chris said, astonished by the woman. "You're…you're…soaky wet! Was it raining not long ago, because when I got here it was clear and sunny."

Jill moved out of his arms and began walking to the door, Chris following her like a puppy. When they got to the door, Chris blocked her way out and continued to speak. Jill tried to push him out of the way, but couldn't.

"I mean if it rained it sure did rain quickly, like the time when I was home." Chris then realized he was in the way and opened the door for her. "Oh, I'm sorry miss. I think we'll be good partners," he said as he began to close the door. Then-

"OUCH!!!" Jill shouted, as Chris slammed the door on her foot.

Chris opened the door once again to let Jill's foot out. She glared at him and walked away from the door, leaving Chris behind. He shut the door and ran to catch up with her.

"Um…miss, wait!"

* * *

**A/N: Poor Jill and all of the abuse she's been getting in the past ten minutes. Sorry if I offend anyone with my interpretations of the characters. ^^; But please read, review and all of that jazz. No flames, please. Thanks!**


End file.
